


Kamurocho Rain

by Reis_Asher



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Porn Video, Post-Canon, Scars, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Facing eviction, Yagami comes up with a creative way to pay the rent.So of course Kaito walks in on him filming an omorashi video.





	1. Down Comes The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you read the tags right! This is omorashi (wetting kink) and watersports so if that’s not your jam, you’ve been more than fairly warned.
> 
> Not too much to warn about, it does what it says on the tin. Second half will be up when I’m done writing it. Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I feel like 3 people are going to like this fic, this is the definition of self-indulgent bullshit!

Yagami paced back and forth in front of his desk, holding his crotch, doing his best impression of someone who really needed to use the restroom. It wasn’t entirely put on for the camera at this point: several beers and a whole lot of water had him desperate and on the edge. His drone buzzed outside the second-floor window, peeking into the only window where the blinds weren’t down.

This was all for the agency. Selling videos on the side to pervs who wanted a good look at him in compromising positions was netting him more cash than legitimate detective work at this point. There was only so much someone would pay to find a missing pet, but people with specific kinks were fools when it came to parting with their money. A video like this, carefully set up to make it look like he was being filmed without his knowledge, would net him a hot dinner each time someone downloaded it.

Yagami turned to face the camera. He leaned on his desk a little, and let go. Warm piss flooded his jeans, creating a dark spot in the front of his pants as it soaked through them. He relaxed, slightly aroused at doing this for the camera. He’d pixelate his face, and nobody would even be able to prove it was him, keeping his reputation secure.

The door crashed open and before Yagami could cover himself, Kaito burst in.

“Ta-bo, there’s a drone flying right outside the window...” Kaito paused, emitting a low grunt as he took in the scene before him. Yagami turned his face down to meet the rug, finding the patterns in it suddenly interesting as his piss cooled, leaving him uncomfortable and humiliated. His cheeks burned with it and his dick twitched, reminding him that he wasn’t just acting out this kink for his patrons.

Kaito looked at the drone, then back at Yagami. “That’s your drone.” A statement, not a question. 

“Business isn’t exactly booming, Kaito-san. I’m three months late on rent.”

“You coulda asked for help.” Kaito’s eyes widened, his gaze fixed on Yagami like he was seeing him for the first time.

“You don’t have any more money than I do,” Yagami pointed out. “I don’t mind doing this. I blur out my face; our reputation isn’t affected by this. People pay good money for my videos.”

“Heh. Been doing this for a while, huh? Guess if I was as pretty as you, I’d use it too. There’s always money changing hands for sex in Kamurocho.” Kaito swallowed. “I’m sorry for barging in like that. I should get out of here and leave you to it.” He turned to leave, and Yagami noticed the bulge in his slacks. Was he imagining it, or was Kaito aroused? He sounded almost disgusted, and yet...

“I guess I’m just another Kamurocho pervert, huh? Getting off on being seen in private moments. I’m no better than Giant Impact, is that what you’re thinking?”

Kaito turned back towards Yagami and he wondered if he’d said too much. Kaito looked outright enraged, his eyes narrowed, his lips parted like he was about to give Yagami a beatdown. He said nothing as he crossed the room to where Yagami was still leaning on the desk, soaked with his own piss and half-hard at being caught by the object of many of his late-night masturbation sessions on the couch. Yagami braced himself as Kaito grabbed the front of his shirt, but the big man only forced him down onto his knees. Yagami submitted, looking up at Kaito hopefully. He’d wanted Kaito for so long, but he’d never been able to broach the subject for fear of losing their friendship.

Kaito went for his belt, and Yagami’s dick twitched as Kaito pulled out his cock. Yagami raised his face to get a good look, wondering if this was going where he thought it was.

As Kaito unleashed a stream of piss from his firehose dick, Yagami gasped. Kaito had been drinking, the urine smell strong as the warm liquid hit his face. Yagami was harder than iron as Kaito’s piss dribbled off his face and soaked his white shirt, rendering it transparent. Yagami opened his mouth and let Kaito’s urine dribble back out, down his chin, loving how it soaked his hair. Marking him as Kaito’s.

Which is all he’d ever really wanted to be, whether they were fighting or fucking. The latter had only been a part of Yagami’s fantasies, but he was starting to realize it didn’t have to be that way.

“Fuck...” Kaito gasped, shaking his dick off. Yagami grabbed it before he could tuck it away, wrapping his mouth around it and sucking the last drops from him. Kaito grew hard in his mouth, a low moan escaping his lips as he tangled his fingers in Yagami’s wet hair. “Ta-bo, ah...”

Yagami worked Kaito’s dick like a pro, his own begging for attention despite being cold and wet. Kaito was putty before him, the big man indicating he wasn’t going to last as he thrust slightly into Yagami’s mouth, his resolve coming undone. Yagami wondered how many years he’d wanted this, if he’d been holding back as long as Yagami had out of respect for their friendship.

As he took Kaito to the root, gagging on his huge shaft, he hoped they’d still have a friendship left after this.

“Fuck, Ta-bo, I’m gonna—“ Kaito’s warning came too late, not that Yagami would have heeded it. Kaito’s seed flooded Yagami’s mouth and he swallowed, milking Kaito dry with his hand as he pulled away, leaving a string of spit and cum like a thread between them. Binding them together.

Kaito started to chuckle dryly. “Guess I better come clean, Ta-bo. I’ve been buyin’ all your vids. I fooled myself into thinking I was just donating anonymously, but I was watching them. Getting off like some good old Kamurocho pervert myself. To my best friend.” Kaito tucked himself in, zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. He appeared remorseful as he looked down at Yagami, still drenched and on his knees. Yagami prepared himself for the kicker, the ‘I want you, but...’ but instead Kaito simply headed for the door. 

Yagami got to his feet and grabbed Kaito’s wrist, hauling him back. He pushed Kaito into the door, pinning him to it with a crushing kiss. He was aware that he stank, but Kaito didn’t push him away. Yagami was shocked when he returned the kiss with equal fervor, their tongues wrestling for dominance as Yagami pressed his soaked crotch into Kaito’s leg.

They finally parted. “Better get you down to the bathroom before a client comes by,” Kaito said. Yagami reached for his phone, aware that the drone was still recording. He landed it on the roof of the building to pick up later.

“You were filming the whole thing?” Kaito raised an eyebrow. “I want a copy of that video.”

“You’ll get one,” Yagami whispered into the shell of Kaito’s ear. “But you’ll need to pay for it first.” He thrust his still-clothed dick insistently into Kaito’s leg, and Kaito broke out into a wide grin.

“You make a persuasive argument,” Kaito said, “but we’ll have to get you cleaned up first. You reek.”

“You say that like it’s not your fault,” Yagami argued, like he was in court fighting a case. “You’re the one who couldn’t help but piss on me.”

“I’ll do it again if you don’t shut up,” Kaito teased. “Let me check the coast is clear.” He stepped out into the hallway and a sly smile crossed Yagami’s lips as he realized Kaito was semi-hard again already...


	2. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More horny shenanigans take place directly after the first chapter.

Kaito pressed Yagami against the wall as soon as the bathroom door was locked. Yagami gasped as hungry lips claimed his, Kaito's erection pressing into his leg like he was the one who hadn't yet come.

"Let's get these clothes off you," Kaito said, easing Yagami's wet t-shirt over his head. Yagami worked on his jeans and underwear. He was loath to stop kissing long enough to get the laundry into the washing machine, but a slap on his ass as he set the wash cycle made it all worthwhile. Kaito thrust his clothed body against Yagami's ass, causing Yagami to brace himself on the machine as his dick twitched. 

"You planning on teasing me all day, or are you actually going to fuck me?" Yagami smirked as his attitude earned him another short, sharp smack. His dick wiggled beneath him, desperate for Kaito's touch, but his partner seemed determined to milk this particular case for all it was worth. Yagami's dick was leaking, and it took all his resolve not to grind against the washing machine. He was sure his landlady would not appreciate that. Bodily fluids on the washer might be the last straw.

Kaito stripped down and turned on the shower. He stepped under the spray and Yagami followed. He'd seen this body a lot over the years, but never from the waist down. Never like this. Usually he had to be hurting Kaito to get his hands all over his chest. He traced the scars on Kaito's torso, the most recent one being a gunshot wound. He recalled the moment when Kaito had been shot, the horror that had coursed through him at the thought of losing this man. Sugiura had dragged him from the scene against his will, and Yagami had been quite happy to take it out on Hamura later on.

He fell to his knees and kissed the spot, resting his forehead against it for a moment and closing his eyes as the warm water trickled down his face.

"Like I told you, it was just a scratch," Kaito claimed. "Don't go gettin' all sentimental on me now." He hauled Yagami to his feet, backing him up into the shower wall. He lifted one of Yagami's lean legs, exposing his hole. He fumbled for the liquid soap bottle, pouring some into his palm. Yagami gasped as he felt a thick, slick finger probe his hole. He grabbed his own dick, giving it a tug as his body got used to the intrusion of Kaito's fingers inside him.

"You like that, Ta-bo?" Kaito sported a wide grin, goading him. "If I'd known you'd be so easy, I'd have fucked you years ago."

"Fuck you," Yagami said, but there was no spite behind it. His fingers tried in vain to find purchase against the wet tiles as Kaito fucked him with three fingers, stretching him to take his big dick.

"No, fuck you," Kaito whispered into Yagami's ear. A shiver of anticipation jolted through Yagami, pooling in the base of his spine and he felt like he'd just won a fight.

Kaito withdrew his fingers. He slicked up his dick, angling it at Yagami's hole and gripping the base as he slid inside. Yagami grit his teeth at the slight burn as Kaito stretched him, filling him up completely like they were meant to be one.

"Put your legs over my shoulders." Yagami complied, and Kaito moved away from the wall, bouncing Yagami on his dick like he was nothing but a hole to be stuffed. Yagami groaned into Kaito's ear, his neglected, aching dick trapped between them as Kaito took his pleasure. Yagami couldn't believe how easy it was to submit to him, or how much he wanted this. Every stroke dragged across his prostate and he had to admit he'd never had anything this good. Kaito was relentless, his stamina keeping up with the pace as he fucked into Yagami. Years of training were paying off for both of them as they used the same disciplines to fuck as to fight.

"Come in me, Kaito-san!" Yagami begged. Kaito chuckled and leaned Yagami against the wall again, creating some space between them. He wrapped his huge hand around Yagami's dick and pumped it furiously as he pounded Yagami into the wall.

Yagami threw his head back as he came, shooting so hard he caught Kaito's beard. Kaito gasped and tensed up, releasing his load into Yagami's hole and fucking it in with a couple of thrusts. He kept Yagami pinned to the wall as he recovered his breath, kissing Yagami's ear as he slipped out and supported Yagami on shaking legs.

Yagami didn't want anybody else to see him like this, but Kaito had earned the right. Kaito had beaten him down a dozen times and picked him back up. Stood by him when even Yagami wasn't sure he was on the right side. Perhaps that was why he hadn't returned to the yakuza. How could he pledge his loyalty and devotion to a boss when he'd already given it to Yagami? Warmth spread through Yagami's veins, post-coital bliss flowing through him like it was his first time all over again.

Kaito knelt down and spread Yagami's thighs, admiring his handiwork as his semen trickled down Yagami's leg. He gasped as he spied Yagami's hole, and Yagami let out a moan as Kaito thumbed his cum back inside him.

"Kaito-san…" Yagami gasped.

"You're mine, now," Kaito whispered, a dark look in his eyes that spoke of a hunger not yet sated. Yagami shivered despite the warm water, realizing just how much he wanted this.

"I've always been yours," Yagami admitted. "The first time you beat me in a fight, you staked your claim."

"Cheesy as ever." Kaito grinned. He captured Yagami's lips in a long, slow kiss. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

The washer finished its cycle. Yagami finished showering and turned the water off, loading the clothes into the drier after he was done toweling himself down.

"We still have an hour before my clothes are dry," Yagami teased. "Think you could go another round, Kaito-san?"

"You're gonna kill me for sure this time," Kaito muttered, but he pressed Yagami up against the wall and started kissing his neck again, all thought of cases and videos forgotten as they explored one another's bodies.

A loud knock sounded on the door. "Yagami-san! I need to use the bathroom!" 

Yagami panicked as he recognized Rie Tomioka's voice. His landlady, now, of all times? He shot Kaito a panicked look and bit his lip.

No. Now was not the time to panic. He was a detective. He could solve this. He looked around for any way out of their predicament. The window was small—small enough for him to fit through, but not Kaito. He wasn't going outside naked, though.

Kaito was already dressing, fastening the buttons on his shirt. Yagami gestured to Kaito as he pulled his clothes from the dryer. They were damp and hot, but he forced himself to put them on and wiggle through the window. He dropped to the ground outside, and a nearby cat meowed.

He peered around the corner to see Tomioka give Kaito a confused glance. He knew he should help his partner explain why he'd taken a shower in the middle of the day, but it was fun to watch him getting flustered. Yagami summoned the drone down from the roof with the app, taking a picture of Kaito in the hallway apologizing. He'd use it later for some leverage… or a new wallpaper for his phone.

Enough was enough. He walked in. "Kaito-san, did you clean up?" He turned to Tomioka. "Messy job. Can you believe Kaito-san here went down into the sewers to get a wedding ring back?" He patted Kaito on the shoulder, ushering him upstairs. "I'll have your rent tomorrow!"

"What took you so long?" Kaito snapped.

Yagami flashed his new background wallpaper of Kaito looking flustered. "Oh, nothing. Just gathering a little evidence for an ongoing personal case file of mine…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it for this fic! Couldn't well call it finished until Yagami got off, lol.
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or hit me up on Twitter @landale!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I’m always up to interact on my Twitter @landale!


End file.
